


Before Forever

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvain and Felix have an announcement to make, but Felix is feeling a little nervous.Sylvix WeekDay 7 - family





	Before Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - family / forbidden love / flowers
> 
> Hi guys, as always thank you for reading! <3

Felix paced circles in his dorm room, anxiously wringing his hands together as his mind ran at a mile-a-minute. Sylvain was sitting on Felix’s bed, twisting the ring on his left hand. It was silver band with a little blue gem in the center, and it hadn’t left Sylvain’s person since he had been given it, nearly two months ago. Today, however, was the first day he would be wearing it  _ out _ . The same went for Felix, who now wore a silver band with a little red gem in the center. 

“Are we sure we want to do this today?” Felix asked, twisting the ring in quick circles. “I mean,  _ everyone _ is going to be here. Everyone.” he continued, voice shaking a bit. “Your father is going to… I mean…” 

“Don’t worry about my father, we already know what he’s going to say.” Sylvain shrugged, “What about your father?” 

Felix scoffed, “He’ll probably tell an embarrassing story from when we were kids.” the pacing continued; walk to the bookcase, turn around, walk to the tapestry, turn around, repeat. “This is the middle of a war and tonight is technically a tactical dinner, are we sure we want to bring this up now?” 

“Well, if you aren’t ready we certainly don’t have to.” Sylvain assured him, “But I think that a little good news could give people quite the moral boost.” his voice was sickeningly sweet and it made Felix’s stomach flip. “I think people would love to look forward to a wedding, everybody loves free food and alcohol.” 

Felix laughed, “I suppose you’re right.” he sighed, “I’m just nervous. I don’t like attention, and now we’re going to be swarmed with it.”

“That’s true.” 

“Do you really think that doing this in public will keep your father in check?” Felix asked, “I mean, he doesn’t even know that we’re together, straight to marriage for him might be a bit of a shock.” he gestured noncommittally, “And what if he does cause a scene or what if-” 

“Felix.” Sylvain said softly, “If you want to wait, let’s wait. But tonight is the only night that everyone we care about will be in the same place at the same time, so it would be like killing forty birds with one arrow.”

“I mean, I guess.” Felix made a face at Sylvain’s weird analogy. 

Sylvain held his arms out towards Felix, who reluctantly walked to Sylvain to let himself be hugged. “Don’t worry about my father, ‘lix. Whatever he says, or doesn’t say, tonight has no impact on  _ us _ .” 

“I know, you’re right.” Felix groaned, “I just don’t like being the center of attention, it’s embarrassing and annoying.” 

“Well, maybe if my father does freak out the attention will be cut short and we can make a dramatic exit back to your room, and then we can-” 

“Sylvain!” the redhead laughed, “This isn’t funny! Oh, Goddess, it’s time to go.”

“Babe, it’ll really be okay. I promise.” Sylvain gave him one last hug before they parted. “Plus, Ingrid said that His Highness is in a relatively good mood today.” 

“Wonderful.” Felix said dryly, “Maybe the Boar will cause a scene and take the attention off of us.” 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Dimitri is going to be happy for us, even if he doesn’t show it right now.” he said firmly. Felix wasn’t convinced, but didn’t argue. 

Worry still pooled in the pit of Felix’s belly, and it only intensified as they drew nearer to the dining hall. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry Sylvain, or that he was ashamed of being with him; it just felt wrong. If he was being honest, he felt a little guilty. Especially when he thought of telling Ingrid, because why is it fair that he gets to marry when her love died? Why is it fair that he can find happiness in this war while she has to work so hard just to keep going? 

He frowned and suddenly felt very nauseous, “Sylvain, I, oh goddess.” he pulled away from his fiance and leaned over a bush, throwing up whatever he had eaten earlier in the day. Sylvain quickly pulled his hair out of his face and rested a hand on his lower back while Felix continued puking. 

“It’s okay.” Sylvain rubbed circles on his back, “Babe, we don’t have to do this tonight.” he reassured him. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” 

When Felix was done he wiped his mouth with his pocket kerchief and then threw it on the ground, “No, it’s fine, if I’m going to fucking puke every time we go to tell someone I’d rather get it over with at once.” he straightened himself up.

“Here, let’s go to the washroom really quick so you can rinse your mouth.” Sylvain led him there with a hand protectively snaked around his waist. “Hey, let me fix your hair.” Sylvian said softly while Felix splashed water on his face. He pulled the top half of Felix’s hair into two braids that met in the middle and tucked the bottom half of his hair behind his ears, smoothing it out. 

“Thanks.” Felix muttered. 

“Of course. Are you ready?” 

“I guess.” 

The walk to the dining hall was much shorter their second attempt, and when they arrived they weren’t even the last ones. They sat down in between Ingrid and Mercedes, Dimitri was sitting far away with the Professor, Anette sat on Mercedes’ other side. They were still waiting on Ashe and Dedue, who were supposed to be guiding Lord Rodrigue and Margrave Gautier through the Monastery. 

“Felix, you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?” Mercedes asked, her eyes as kind as always. She placed an arm on Felix’s shoulder which he swiftly shrugged out of. 

“I’m fine.” he forced out. 

“Okay, well if you need any healing just let me know.” she turned back towards Anette to continue their prior conversation. Felix slumbed back and leaned halfway against Sylvain, letting their shoulders touch.

“Oh, look who finally decided to show up.” Sylvain grinned as Ashe and Dedue walked through the open doors, two guests following behind them.

“Sylvain, I’m surprised to see you so eager to discuss tactics and drills!” Lord Rodrigue said with a big smile. Sylvain stood up and let himself be hugged by the man, Felix shifted awkwardly in his chair. “It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you, I’m glad you arrived safely.” he turned to his own father, “And it’s surprising to see that you’ve left the house.” 

Margrave Gautier shrugged, “And I’m surprised to see you without a girl around your arm.” he teased. Rodrigue sent him a confused look and Sylvain frowned. 

“Yeah, well…” he decided not to bring it up, yet, and excused himself back to his seat. 

The Professor, after spending a little more time coaxing Dimitri out of the corner, eventually did greet the guests and begin leading the War Meeting. The Professor was great at explaining strategy, and what they lacked in historical knowledge everyone else was able to fill them in. They spent the better part of three hours going over drills and scenarios for the impending battle before finally settling on a main plan as well as several backup plans. 

Dimitri had even contributed a bit to the conversation, which Sylvain thought was refreshing and Felix thought was bullshit. Eventually, as dinner was brought out by soldiers and servants, the conversation turned less formal and everyone felt fairly comfortable with each other. 

Sylvain squeezed Felix’s thigh under the table and gave him a look, to which Felix responded with a slight nod. During the next lull in conversation, Sylvain raised his goblet of wine up a little bit, “Hey, uh, while everyone is together Felix and I wanted to say something.” he started and then waited for Felix to add anything, nudging him under the table when he was met with silence. 

“Yeah, we sure do.” Felix said through gritted teeth. 

Sylvain nodded and set his glass down, “We’re um, well, Felix and I are-” 

Felix grabbed Sylvain’s left hand and held it up higher, pointing to the ring, “We’re engaged.” 

There were a few gasps of excitement throughout the table, especially from Anette and Ashe. The Professor’s normally stoic face melted into a warm smile, and even the corners of Dimitri’s lips tugged upwards. “Oh my, congratulations!” Mercedes said and pinched Felix’s cheek, “No wonder you were so pale earlier!” she giggled. 

“Engaged?” Sylvain’s father asked.

“Wonderful! A merging of noble households, how happy I am for you both.” Rodrigue cut him off and held his glass in the air, “You know, when you were younger--” 

“Please don’t.” Felix begged, cheeks already red hot with embarrassment.

“Oh no, I wanna hear this.” Ingrid said with a devious grin.

“Felix, you used to follow Sylvain around everywhere. You were like a stray cat and Sylvain was the only one to show you any attention.” Rodrigue continued much to Felix’s dismay, “Oh, fine. I’ll save the really embarrassing stories for your wedding.” everyone laughed, “And while I can’t say that I’m surprised by your engagement, I am deeply happy for you. I hope this glimmer of hope is a sign from the Goddess that this war can still turn in our favor.” 

“How wonderful!” Ashe said in awe, “I’m so glad for you two.” 

Sylvian’s father sat in silence, eyes narrowing at Sylvain from across the table. A lot of mixed conversation and ‘congratulations’ filled the air for a while longer. Ingrid told stories from when they were kids, Mercedes spoke of how she knew Sylvain wanted to settle down one day he just was waiting for the right person, and Rodrigue was sure to make the atmosphere lively and cheerful. 

Eventually the dinner came to an end, and Dimitri caught Sylvain and Felix just before they were leaving. Most people had already gone back to their rooms, and Felix thought that’s why Dimitri waited to talk to them. 

“Felix, Sylvain,” he started and frowned, “I hope you know that I am genuinely happy for you two, and I wish you nothing but the warmest sincerities.” he said. 

“Thanks, Your Highness.” Sylvain grinned. 

“Please, Sylvain, how many times must I ask you to call me Dimitri?”

“Alright, thank you  _ Dimitri _ .” Sylvain teased, “I do hope you’ll come to the wedding, once the war is over.” he continued.  _ Please don’t do anything stupid _ , he silently begged.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare miss it.” 

“So you are capable of acting normally.” Felix commented, and Dimitri looked up with sad eyes. “Come on, Boar, everyone else needs you too. So stop moping around and let’s get shit done.”

“Of course, Felix.” Dimitri answered with a firm nod. 

“And, thank you. For the congratulations.” he added quietly and Sylvain squeezed his hand gently. 

Dimitri nodded and bid them goodnight before retiring back to wherever the Professor was. Felix and Sylvain headed back towards Felix’s dorm, hand in hand, until they saw a figure standing at the end of the corridor. 

“Father,” Sylvain greeted, “it’s getting late, shouldn’t you be sleeping? You have a long journey back to the Kingdom tomorrow.” 

“I suppose so.” he stiffened, “You didn’t tell me you were… spoken for.” 

“I didn’t think you would react positively.” Sylvain shrugged, “Which you aren’t.” Felix tightened his grip on Sylvain’s hand.

“I just want you to think of the future, Sylvain.” he said, voice flat, “You were gifted a crest, and it’s your duty to pass it on.” 

Felix laughed, “Either we’ll win this war and work to build a new Kingdom where crests don’t matter, or we’ll die trying.” 

“Right.” Sylvain’s dad shrugged, “Well, consider it carefully, boy. You can’t be the next Margrave Gautier without a wife.” 

“Eh, that wasn’t really what I wanted to do anyway.” he shrugged and tugged at Felix, “It’s been fun, but I’m afraid we’d like to retire for the evening.” he nodded towards him. 

“Sylvain!” his father called, “Ugh, fine.” 

They rounded the corner and turned into the hallway that led to their rooms, and Sylvain felt energized. Felix felt a bubble of excitement in his stomach, too, and as soon as their bedroom door was closed they both laughed. “He didn’t even have anything to say to that!” Felix smiled. 

“I know!” Sylvain wiped a tear, “All things considered, that went really well.” he took both of Felix’s hands in his and smiled at his fiance. “And now we don’t have to hide our rings.” he pressed a soft kiss against Felix’s knuckles. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty nice.” Felix leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against Sylvain’s lips. “I guess now we should celebrate, hm?”

“Absolutely, what else is there to do?” Sylvain let go of Felix’s hands and traced the frame of his body as he walked Felix backwards onto their bed. They landed with a creaking sound and Felix quickly spun them around so that he was sitting in Sylvain’s lap, hands deftly undoing the buttons of Sylvain’s tunic. 

Sylvain peppered kisses on Felix’s cheeks and neck, distracting him while he pulled at the bottom of Felix’s shirt. After a few more buttons and a reluctant part between them their shirts found their way to the floor, and Sylvain’s hands found their way to Felix’s ass. 

“Mm, you’re really wearing too much still.” Sylvain mumbled into Felix’s skin, hardly wanting to pull away from their kiss just to talk. He looped his thumbs inside of Felix’s waistband and tugged gently, easing Felix’s hips up to let them slide off easier. It was a little confusing from a kneeling position, but he did eventually work Felix’s pants to the ground. 

Felix rolled his eyes and rocked his hips back and forth, grinding against the tent in Sylvain’s pants. “Why don’t you take your pants off and get the lube while I get under the covers.” he said, “I’m very cold.” he added. 

Sylvain nodded and obliged. He didn’t want to not be touching Felix, but the idea of not having pants and being inside of Felix was too tempting to resist. While he kicked off his trousers and rummaged through their bedside drawer for lube, Felix bundled himself up underneath their blankets and laid back on the pillows. He put one under his ass, knowing Sylvain would want one there anyways. 

Soon enough Sylvain had retrieved the goods and returned under the covers, he kissed Felix while his hands trailed his stomach down to his hip bones. Felix looped his arms under Sylvain’s and grabbed him by the shoulders while they kissed. Sylvain, after what felt like far too long,  _ finally _ wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock and Felix bit his lip in response. 

“Hey!” Sylvain smiled. 

“Your hands are cold.” he complained but bucked his hips upwards, desperate for more friction.

Sylvain put his other hand under Felix and squeezed his ass, moving his kisses from Felix’s lips to his chest until eventually his cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and easily swallowed Felix to the hilt, it was one of Sylvain’s many talents. Felix grabbed Sylvain’s hair and pulled, earning a soft moan. 

Sylvain drew his hands, now pleasantly warmed, out from under Felix and reached until he found the vile of lube. He uncorked it and poured some into his hands, still taking Felix’s cock down his throat. He gently prodded a finger at Felix’s hold, easing in slowly while he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock to distract from the slight pain. Felix gasped and his grip on Sylvain’s hair grew tighter. 

He pushed in slowly until he was in to the knuckle, Felix was overwhelmed from all of the sensations happening at once. After a few moments he asked for another, and Sylvain started stretching him with two fingers. After so long, when Felix was sure he was going to finish any minute, he pulled Sylvain’s head off of his cock and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips, hands desperately pumping Sylvian’s cock and dragging him forward. 

“Come on, Sylvie, I don’t have all day.” he urged. 

“I know, I know. I’m tired, too.” Sylvian poured more slick onto his cock and pressed the head against Felix’s ass, “Are you okay?” he asked and Felix nodded. 

“Just, you know, go slow at first.”  “Of course.” he leaned down and kissed him gently, hand wrapped around Felix’s dick to help distract from the slow drag of his cock pushing inside of him. “Oh, Goddess, Felix.” Sylvain rambled sweetly while Felix focused on not seeing stars. When Sylvain was fully seated inside of him Felix held onto his back tightly, and didn’t move until he was ready for it. 

When he did let go of Sylvain’s back he moved to find Sylvain’s hand and guided it towards his mouth, Felix splayed his tongue out flat and waited for Sylvain’s fingers. Sylvain brushed his knuckles over Felix’s cheek before pushing three fingers into his mouth, he started rocking his hips slowly at first to let Felix get used to it, and then picked up the pace when he was sufficiently stretched. 

They worked out a rhythm after a little while, neither of them were bound to last long. Felix had raked enough scratches across Sylvain’s skin to make it look like he got into a fight with a cat and lost. “Felix, where do you want me to finish?” Sylvain asked, cock sliding in and out of Felix at a steady rhythm. 

“Uh, um, outside.” he said quickly. 

Sylvain pumped Felix’s cock with a few precise twists until he spilled over his hand, and Felix’s soft moans pushed Sylvain over the edge too. He quickly pulled out, to which Felix whined at the loss of him, and jerked himself a few times before he was shooting slick over Felix’s stomach. 

Sylvain grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and used it to wipe up the mess, tossing it across the room afterwards. He collapsed next to Felix and pulled him into a side hug, letting Felix rest his head on his chest. He twisted the ring on his finger and smiled, “I love you.” he said softly. 

“I know.” Felix sighed, “I love you, too.” he said quieter.


End file.
